


没什么意思

by TangRouLove



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21734260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TangRouLove/pseuds/TangRouLove
Summary: 脐橙文学
Relationships: Ousaka Sougo/Yotsuba Tamaki
Kudos: 6





	没什么意思

几瓣橘子运在他俩齿间，被咬得遍体鳞伤，汁水沿唇齿一路扩散到舌根。“好苦，”环说。“还没熟，”壮五说。“还吃吗？”环说。“吃点甜的。”壮五说。  
他把橘子咽掉，空口重复方才的动作，交缠的舌绞碎空气。味觉的甜蜜不经传入神经，直接从大脑皮层产生。环双手隔着衬衣与针织衫，覆上壮五背两侧蝴蝶骨。  
这季节的橘子不好吃，不是苦味重，就是味道太薄，不如喝芬达。然而事实是，不管橘子熟不熟他俩都会做，不知从何时起，交媾近乎成为理所当然，他俩日日在MEZZO''公寓里胡作非为。今晚没星星，咖喱煮多了，国王布丁换了新联动包装，什么都能当作导火索。“小壮，”环会这样问，“要做‘那个’吗？”  
一切或许始于他俩搬出来住那天。环当时还未成年，壮五被其他几个人当酒杯灌，说要“庆祝乔迁，小酌一杯”。可是喝酒，喝酒哪有不喝多的道理？大神万理开车来拉人的时候，壮五清醒的神智早已不知飞到哪重天外，朦朦胧胧意识到只有两人，便把环当杯架，慢慢将自己放上去。酒液从他上面灌进去，又从下面淌出来，黏黏糊糊，溅了他俩一身都是。  
要说环成年后学到了什么，其中一条该是：皮肤接触酒，并不比肠胃接触酒醉人少。  
这一天，壮五又用相同的姿势，以吻将环推倒在地毯上。环轻车熟路，一只手按着他的背，另一只手虚扶着地板，上身半撑着，腹肌轮廓明朗，叫地毯衬得格外馋人，像铁板上缓缓冒油的顶级和牛。壮五半跪起来，除了自己的长裤。这人一向严于律己，一粒粒扣子地把环的毛绒绒睡衣褪了，还端坐在他身上，把它严格三次对折。  
“可以啦，小壮，”环催促道，“不用叠也没关系啦！”  
“不行哦！”壮五说，“又不是马上要穿上的吧？”  
确实不是，环撇撇嘴，好，你说什么都对。他赤身裸体、手无寸铁，坚硬的软肋给握在壮五手心摩挲。壮五俯下身子，吻痕像猫的足迹般渐次向上，呼吸并他未脱的针织外套一起搔着环的肚腹，分不清哪个更痒。环只觉得他的浑身血液都化作石油，顺着壮五的反方向，一路燃烧一路奔涌。  
“好痒。”环小声抱怨。他俩贴得很近，睫毛打架。  
“是吗？”壮五也小声回答。两支唇齿军队终于再次会师，有来有回中，壮五方指挥官率先叛逃。他眯着眼沉醉于环齿列间的幻象，顺着腰际热烫的指引摸到环的左手，把它引到身后去。  
环手指瘦长，骨节宽大，排除偶尔急色，实在是扩张一把好手……可惜今日受姿势所限，最多只探进两个指节，润滑液溢出被撑开的穴口，顺着会阴一路滑下，痒得壮五脑子一阵阵发麻，忍不住把入侵者吮得更实。他把不满足的哼声咬进环的唇珠，坐直起来，把那支性器压在身下磨蹭。  
共事多年，环看一看他的眼睛就知道：搭档这回想掌控全场。逢坂壮五疯起来潜力无穷，要全依他去，今夜他必定给榨得一滴不剩，隔天还要听他道歉：对不起环，没控制住，做过头了。俗话说，世上有两物最硬，一是钻石，二是男高中生——四叶环先生虽已毕业多年，但仍愿以社会人身份出战，非要奉陪到底。  
坚硬的四叶环先生陷在壮五股沟里，被过多的润滑液濡湿，却始终不得而入。环绷得生疼，哑着嗓子喊他：“小壮，可以啦。”  
他逆着灯光，在壮五眼里望见满溢的羞赧、满足与欲求。壮五扶正他，撑着他的胸膛，缓缓地将他吞进幻境。  
过程熟悉，形状亲切，恰如老友会面，壮五脑内闪回千万次过去的性事。内里填得太满，稍一震动便带动成片的刺激，激起壮五细小的呻吟。他顶着神经系统的过载警报，轻缓地前后晃起来，满意地听见环用打碎的声音喊他：小、小壮……  
“小壮，”环两手探进壮五的衣衫，握住他微凉的腰。他总觉得壮五过分地瘦，“把衣服脱掉。”  
“不要，”壮五用手抵着他的胸膛，自然地继续动作起来。羊绒外衫袖口的摩擦触感十分微妙，环手上微微使劲，叫他腰线像波涛一样配合着拱动。浪花与泡沫从两人相交的海岸线涌出来，又送进去。  
壮五很快被逼出成串的轻呼，向后倒、坐下去，叫环扣住他一只手。壮五的手已经热起来，如同他的面颊；环赤身裸体，躺在沙发与茶几间的通道中，给炽热地含着，倒也不觉得冷，嘴里断断续续喊着的音节串联成一首热带民谣。环的脸皮还不足让他心安理得地讲什么荤话，因此他的叫床只有些无意义的语气词和搭档的名字，无聊至极；壮五做爱时更是异常安静，连高潮都是无声的，只有水声清澈，最为暧昧。是以在此夜间黄金档，屋外的汽笛与蝉鸣声声入耳，吵得人面红耳赤。  
“环，”有拉窗帘吗？后半句吞噬在乱七八糟的呼吸里。  
他俩太熟悉对方，擅长用身体写一长串和声。环用罢了力，很快被壮五摁下去，腰动得像在弹进行曲。他上身本来好好穿着两件衣服，针织衫很快便被胡乱丢到了不知道哪里，衬衫接着从下到上一串地解开，挂在胳膊上要掉不掉的，看着可怜。这人一通操作猛如虎，自己却不知道何时射了几次，甚至溅到环的乳头。他俯下身去把它舔了，环从两手指缝里看他，叫道：小壮好色！！  
壮五看得意动，顺势往上一路吮到嘴唇，环按着他的背脊，叫他俩很紧、很紧地挨在一起。  
皮肤是人体最大的性器官，这话果然不错。仅仅皮肤相贴就能提供足够的性刺激——甚至太刺激了。  
再等到冬天，橘子甜了，环就把壮五压到被炉里，悄悄地偷一个热气腾腾的情。他俩还是贴得很紧，能闻见身上刚剥完橘子的味道，烤在火下面，好像橘子都给烤得熟透。


End file.
